Stupid Proposal Marriage
by kumikoverdose
Summary: kisah cinta seorang bos dan sekretaris yang pada umumnya. cheesy story. maaf. [KRISTAO/TAORIS] slight SuChen Suho/Chen, Joonmyeon/Jongdae


**Stupid Proposal Marriage**

Present by Miko

Zitao menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya ketika melihat tubuh atletis Yifan. Tubuh bossnya. Sosok pria yang dicintainya selama ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu. Kedua pipinya memerah hebat dan menghangat.

"Eung.. Argh!" Erang Yifan kesakitan dan mengacak rambut pirangnya asal. Ia berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Mengambil segelas air putih yang segar untuk menghilang rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Hey, Zitao? Kenapa ada di sini? Ayo ke dapur. Kita sarapan dulu. Yifan baru bangun dan sudah berada di sana." Zitao hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti wanita manis berbibir kucing itu. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja Yifan yang kebesaran. Entah apa maksudnya kenapa memakai pakaian Yifan. Membuat Zitao sedikit –cemburu?

"Yifan! Seketarismu mencarimu." Teriak wanita itu dengan diiringi suara keras dentingan high heelsnya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk paling ujung utara meja. Menyuruh Zitao duduk di sebelahnya. Yifan duduk bersebrangan dengan wanita bernama Jongdae itu.

"Apa tak bisa kau mengecilkan suara melengkingmu itu? Kau membuat kepalaku menjadi semakin sakit." Marah Yifan dan mengambil makanannya. Zitao hanya diam saja. Ia masih mencoba menetralkan suara detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat kala melihat tubuh topless Yifan yang indah dan berotot dengan sempurna itu.

"Oh, kupikir telingamu bermasalah karena kau tak pernah mendengarkan penjelasanku."

"Sialan! Berhenti memakai kemejaku!" Marah Yifan dan membanting sendok di meja. Zitao jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil porsi makanannya. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau membuat Zitao takut, Yifan! Dan hey, kau yang selalu membuatku seperti ini. Siapa suruh muntah di gaunku? Kau tahu, gaun itu gaun limited edition. Dan kau hampir merusaknya dengan muntahan sialan itu." Jongdae mengelus tangan Zitao dan mengambilkan porsi makanannya. Yifan menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa suruh menjemputku?" Jongdae melotot.

"Siapa suruh meletakkan nomorku dipanggilan cepat nomor satu? Semua orang jadi menghubungiku untuk menjemputmu. Sialan! Kau membuatku membuang-buang waktu saja. Pekerjaanku yang penting itu hampir hancur gara-gara orang sialan sepertimu." Jongdae memarahinya balik dan memberikan bonus tatapan tajam.

"Itu perusahaanmu sendiri. Kau bisa pergi sesukamu, kan? Oh demi tuhan, Mrs. Wu yang melakukan panggilan cepat itu. Jangan salahkan aku! Dan lagi, lebih sopanlah padaku. Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu."

"Bullshit. Mrs. Wu menyayangimu. Makanya Mrs. Wu melakukannya. Haha, aku sependapat dengan Mrs. Wu kalau kau itu yang pantas menjadi adikku."

"Sialan! Akan kuadukan pada Mr. Wu. Agar beliau tidak lagi menyumbangkan uang untuk perusahaanmu lagi."

"Dasar anak kecil! Sialan. Mau diberi apa anak-anakku kelak? Dasar tidak berperasaan." Marah Jongdae dan hampir melempar pisau ke arah Yifan.

"Maaf mengganggu, kalau kita tidak segera sarapan. Lebih baik saya pulang saja dan menyetorkan jadwal meeting ini kepada Tuan Wu." Zitao memotong perkelahian dua orang yang selalu bertengkar ketika bertemu itu. Jongdae merasa bersalah. Ia mengelus rambut hitam pekat Zitao dan tersenyum manis.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa tak nyaman Zitao. Yifan memang masih terlalu childish. Apakah selama bekerja denganmu kau direpotkannya? Kalau iya, katakan saja padaku. Jangan terburu-buru pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu." Jongdae tersenyum tulus. Zitao merasa nyaman sekarang. Jujur, tadi ia merasa terganggu dengan pasangan kekasih di depannya. Itu pemikiran Zitao.

"Tidak. Biar aku saja yang akan mengantarnya. Lagipula, dia adalah seketarisku. Aku juga akan membahas meeting nanti. Setelah sarapan, kau pulanglah. Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi." Yifan menyela. Jongdae mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tak akan datang kepadamu lagi. Tenang saja. Kalau kau mabuk lagi, minta bantuan sama orang lain. Ganti panggilan cepatmu itu. Kau mengangguku saja. Joonmyeon marah-marah karena kau selalu merepotkanku." Yifan hanya mengangguk tak perduli.

.

.

.

Kini Yifan tengah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju ke kantornya. Ke perusahaan Wu Evolusion. Perusahan kayu terkenal di Korea. Zitao berada di sebelahnya. Dengan tenang ia hanya duduk dan memperhatikan jalanan di sebelahnya. Terkadang memuji pemandangan indah di sana. Ehm, maksudnya hanya beberapa restoran daging sih. Ketahuilah, Zitao penggila daging.

"Apakah Jongdae merepotkanmu?" Tanya Yifan untuk memecah keheningan. Zitao mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah Yifan dan menggeleng pelan.

"Jongdae jiejie menyayangiku, Tuan. Sikapnya yang lembut dan tegas sebagai seorang direktur di Panti Asuhan membuatku nyaman. Aku ingin punya kakak seperti Jongdae jiejie. Tuan Wu beruntung bisa memiliki kekasih seperti Jongdae jiejie." Jawab Zitao dan tersenyum lugu. Yifan menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa Tuan? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Zitao polos. Yifan menghentikan mobilnya karena rambu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zitao.

"Jongdae itu bukan kekasihku. Dia tunangan Joonmyeon. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah." Zitao melototkan kedua matanya. Ia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Jongdae itu sebenarnya adik tiriku. Aku sedikit beruntung bisa memiliki adik seperti dia. Walau kita sering bertengkar dan yah, dia memang lebih pantas menjadi kakakku ketimbang adikku. Tapi aku menyayanginya. Maka dari itu, wajah kami tidak ada miripnya dan banyak yang mengira aku adalah kekasihnya. Atau orang picik yang mengira Jongdae pelacur karena jalan dengan Joonmyeon dan berganti jalan denganku." Jelas Yifan panjang lebar dan segera melajukan mobilnya lagi. Zitao hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia merasa sedikit senang. Kalau ia bisa merebut hati bossnya, ia akan sangat senang karena tidak ada penghalang.

Tapi andai saja itu bisa terjadi, walau pada kenyataannya Yifan tidak pernah terlihat bersama wanita selain Jongdae dan Ibunya.

"Setelah meeting nanti, aku akan menunggumu di kantorku. Bawakan aku segelas kopi panas." Zitao mengangguk patuh.

"Baik, Tuan." Yifan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Jongdae. Berhentilah mengeluh! Kau bukan Ibu!" Marah Yifan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa? Mengeluh katamu? Kau yang mengeluh daritadi kepadaku. Kau bilang kau akan segera menikah. Tapi apa? Kau memanfaatkanku untuk menolak wanita cantik di luar sana. Ibu memberikan tugas ini padaku. Kau harus segera mencari wanita dan menikah, Yifan. Baru aku bisa menikah dengan Joonmyeon." Marah Jongdae balik dan menoyor kepala Yifan ke samping.

"Sialan! Jangan menoyor kepala orang sembarangan dong! Ini kepala. Bukan bantal!" Jongdae mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya tak perduli.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya tanda bahwa ia mendapatkan sebuah ide gila yang pastinya Yifan akan menyukainya.

"Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Zitao. Akan aku adakan kencan buta bersamanya. Tidak ada penolakan. Kukira Zitao gadis yang pas untukmu." Yifan tersenyum bahagia dengan ide gila ini.

"Kisah cinta antara boss dan sekretarisnya itu hal biasa. Bisakah kau merubahnya menjadi lebih indah? Sejujurnya aku juga ingin sekali mengajaknya kencan. Tapi aku takut dia akan dicela karena sekretarisku." Jongdae mengangguk dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Yifan. Mereka duduk di atas ranjang king size Yifan.

"Pecat Zitao. Aku akan menjadikan ia manager di perusahaanku. Ia juga menyukai anak-anak. Atau aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi salah satu pengasuhku. Kisah cinta seorang CEO dan seorang pengasuh. Itu ide yang bagus kan?" Yifan tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tak tega memecatnya."

"YA! Kau bilang kau ingin kisah cinta yang baru. Bagaimana sih!" Yifan terkejut dengan teriakan melengking Jongdae.

"Kalau begitu, pikir saja sendiri. Kencanmu besok di cafe Minseok Jiejie. Jam tiga sore. Zitao akan menerimanya. Permintaanku tak bisa ditolaknya. Hahaha." Yifan bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar tawa setan Jongdae. Dan wanita itu semakin lama semakin menjauh tawa kerasnya. Karena Jongdae berjalan keluar dari kamar pribadi Yifan yang berada di mansion Wu dengan tawa setannya yang mungkin disengaja tidak dihentikannya.

"Kenapa aku punya adik seperti itu?"

.

.

.

Zitao membenahi rambutnya beberapa kali dan meminum Strawberry Milkshakenya. Ia benar-benar gugup. Entahlah, ketika ia mendapat panggilan dari adik tiri boss Wu Yifan itu untuk mengajaknya makan di cafe Minseok Jiejienya membuatnya gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan makan berdua dengan Jongdae. Bukannya ia bi atau lesbian ya. Tapi Jongdae adalah sosok panutannya. Sosok idolanya. Ia benar-benar mengidolakan wanita berkarir sukses itu.

Kling~

Zitao menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan menghilangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melotot tak percaya.

Boss Wu Yifan sangat tampan dengan pakaian casual itu. Benar-benar membuatnya terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi tunggu! Kenapa malah pria keras kepala itu yang datang? Bukankah Jongdae yang mengajaknya janjian?

"Ah, Zitao. Maaf aku terlambat." Yifan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Zitao.

"Ke-kenapa jadi Tuan Wu yang datang? Bu-bukankah Jongdae Jiejie yang membuat perjanjian dengan saya?" Yifan mengambil menu dan memanggil pelayan. Ia memesan kopi hitam. Setelah yakin pelayan itu menjauh dari mejanya, ia menatap dalam ke arah Zitao.

"Memang benar Jongdae yang membuat perjanjian. Tapi aku yang datang. Karena ini adalah kencan buta kita. Jongdae yang merencanakannya." Jelas Yifan dan tersenyum tipis. Detakan jantung Zitao semakin kencang mendengar dua kata 'kencan buta' itu. Apakah Zitao adalah korban percobaan kencan buta Yifan selama ini yang selalu gagal? Ia senang dan kecewa.

Pesanan Yifan sudah datang dan ia menyeruputnya sedikit. Memandangi Zitao yang sedari tadi diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau suka daging?" Tanya Yifan tiba-tiba. Zitao hanya mengangguk dan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Mau daging segar sepertiku?"

"Eh?" Gotcha! Yifan berhasil membuat Zitao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya. Namun hanya beberapa detik itu terjadi. Di detik berikutnya, Zitao kembali pada posisi tadi.

Yifan memutar otaknya untuk membuat suasana aneh itu hilang. Ia memang selalu bersama Zitao selama ini. Ketika meeting, Zitao selalu berada di sebelah kanannya. Suasananya tidak pernah seteganng ini. Mungkin karena pertemuan ini adalah salah satu dari acara kencan buta sialan itu. Jadi Zitao merasa aneh. Yifan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Zitao."

"I-iya tuan?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Posisi kepalanya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Membuat Yifan menggeram kesal.

"Huang Zitao!" Panggil Yifan dengan suara yang ditinggikan. Walaupun tidak bisa menyaingi suara melengking Jongdae.

Zitao tersentak. Ia tahu. Yifan marah. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, Yifan akan sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang marah. Zitao memberanikan diri memandang wajah Yifan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia takut sekarang. Yifan pasti akan memotong gajinya atau bisa jadi memecatnya karena Zitao tak sopan tadi. Atau mungkin Zitao akan dipukulnya. Yifan memang tidak memandang sebelah mata. Siapa saja yang membuatnya marah akan terkena pukulan. Tak perduli itu pria atau wanita. Zitao pernah melihat Yifan menampar Jongdae karena kencan buta sialan seperti ini bulan lalu.

Zitao menutup kedua matanya ketika melihat tangan kanan Yifan terangkat dan mengarah ke wajahnya. Ia berdoa semoga rasanya tidak sesakit ketika ia terjatuh atau terpeleset.

Puk.

"Zitao, menikahlah denganku. Aku mencintaimu." Zitao terkejut dengan reaksi bossnya. Yifan tidak menampar atau memukulnya. Malah pria itu mengelus pipinya yang sedikit gendut itu. Suaranya tadi terdengar sangat lembut dan sexy. Mengingat suara baritone khas milik pria campuran Canada-China itu.

"Tu-tuan Wu.." Zitao memanggilnya dengan gemetar. Yifan tersenyum manis. Kini kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipi Zitao.

"Panggil aku Yifan di luar kantor, Zi. Dan jawablah lamaranku. Aku memang bukan orang yang romantis dan puitis. Jadi hanya seperti ini caraku menunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan ingin menikahimu. Aku ingin melindungimu selalu, Zi." Jelas Yifan panjang lebar. Zitao terharu dengan ucapan Yifan. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku mau menikah dengan Tuan Yifan." Yifan berdiri dan menghampiri tempat duduk Zitao. Ia memeluk Zitao yang sedang duduk sekarang.

"Panggil aku Yifan. Jangan pakai Tuan. Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Dan sebentar lagi kau akan benar-benar sah milikku, Zi." Zitao mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Yifan yang dari samping. Betapa bahagianya Zitao sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"Dasar! Tidak romantis. Seharusnya kau belajar dari Joonmyeon cara melamar seorang wanita. Dasar. Nanti dia mau cerita apa kepada anaknya kelak?" Yifan menyumpal mulut Jongdae dengan bakpao yang dibuatkan oleh Ibu mereka. Jongdae menatapnya tajam dan hampir melempar pisau ke arah Yifan.

"Sayang, tenangkan dirimu. Hadapi anak kecil ini dengan sabar. Dia memang seperti anak-anakmu." Jongdae tersenyum manis mendengar penuturan tunangannya yang baru saja datang dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Yifan melototi Joonmyeon dengan kesal.

"Hey, kau lebih muda satu tahun dariku. Lebih sopan sedikit dong! Lagipula, aku calon kakak iparmu." Marah Yifan. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum malaikat. Sedangkan Jongdae menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ibu! Mereka membuatku muak. Aku akan tidur di apartementku saja." Ujar Yifan dan beranjak keluar dari mansion itu. Mrs. Wu yang melihat keakraban Yifan dan Jongdae hanya tersenyum. Mereka akrab ketika sedang tidak dalam kondisi akur seperti ini. Itu cara mereka menurut Mrs. Wu itu.

"Ibu, orang tua Joonmyeon mengajak Ibu makan malam di mansion Kim. Datanglah bu. Mungkin mau membicarakan pernikahanku dengan Joonmyeon." Ujar Jongdae dan tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Mrs. Wu itu mengangguk setuju. Jujur saja, sudah cukup lama ia menantikan seorang cucu dari anak-anaknya kelak itu.

"Ibu pasti datang, sayang. ngomong-ngomong kapan Ibu dipertemukan dengan calon istri Yifan?" Jongdae dan Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh arti dan saling pandang.

.

.

.

Yifan melepaskan dasinya dengan pelan. Setelahnya ia melemparnya asal dan mengacak rambut pirangnya asal. Ia muak dengan kelakuan Jongdae dan Joonmyeon yang mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan matanya. Oh, bukannya Yifan cemburu. Tapi dia iri. Dia mana bisa bersikap romantis kepada Zitao? Baru jadian saja dua hari yang lalu.

Ting tong!

Yifan menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap risih ke arah pintu apartementnya yang ditekan belnya. Siapa pula yang datang di tengah malam begini?

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Yifan sambil berjalan pelan menuju ke pintu utama apartemennya. Tanpa mengintip siapa yang tengah bertamu kepadanya, ia langsung membuka passcodenya.

Cklek.

Bruk.

Yifan terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Seorang gadis manis menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Yifan. Merasa kenal dengan parfum gadis itu, Yifan mendekap gadis itu dan mencoba melihat wajahnya.

"Zi?"

.

.

.

Yifan membungkus tubuh Zitao dengan selimut tebalnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir ketika melihat tubuh kekasihnya sangat panas dan wajahnya pucat. Apalagi ini adalah musm dingin. Pakaian Zitao tadi tidak terlalu tebal. Mungkin Zitao terkena demam.

Tangan Yifan mengelus lembut kening Zitao yang berkeringat dingin. Tapi tadi Yifan sudah menyuruh Zitao untuk mandi air hangat. Walau dengan paksaan dan Yifan memandikannya dengan mencoba untuk tidak melihat tubuh polos Zitao yang sangat mengundang libidonya. Yifan memberikan kaosnya yang sedikit tebal agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan. Penghangat ruangan sudah dinaikkan suhunya.

"Zi, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Zitao membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Mata yang dihiasi bola mata berwarna hitam pekat dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, terlihat sangat indah.

"Klien dari Jepang itu memaksa Tao untuk memberitahukan kepada Yifan-ge kalau Yifan-ge tidak segera datang besok di perusahaannya, maka perjanjiannya akan batal." Jelas Zitao dengan lemah. Yifan menggenggam tangan kanan Zitao.

"Tapi Zi. Kenapa tidak menghubungi lewat telepon saja? Atau lewat fax?" Zitao menoleh ke arah Yifan.

"Ponselku rusak, ge. Hehe. Model lama soalnya. Tao terburu-buru soalnya perjanjian itu penting bagi perusahaan gege." Yifan tersenyum tulus mendengar penuturan polos sang kekasih. Tangan kirinya mengelus rambutnya dan tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan kanan Zitao.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Yifan mengecup lembut kening Zitao. Setelahnya ia melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mau kemana? Zitao takut sendirian." Yifan berbalik menghadap Zitao yang memeluk bantal dengan sangat erat. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia bisa melihatnya meskipun pencerahan di ruangannya tidak terlalu bagus. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya itu.

"Takut gelap eoh?" Yifan menyeringai. Ia menghampiri lampu tidur yang berada di meja tepat berada di sebelah ranjang king sizenya. Menekan saklar untuk memadamkan lampunya.

Seketika Zitao berteriak dan memeluk tubuh Yifan dengan erat. Sedangkan Yifan tertawa senang berhasil mengerjai kekasih dan sekretarisnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Zitao takut kepada kegelapan. Mungkin juga hantu?

"Sudah. Kembalilah tidur, gege akan menemanimu." Zitao menurut. Ia kembali dalam posisinya tadi. Tapi tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan kanan Yifan. Ia takut kalau bossnya itu akan kembali mengerjainya lagi.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Sungguh!"

.

.

.

"A-apa? Minggu depan? Bukankah itu terlalu cepat untuk mempersiapkan semuanya?" Protes Jongdae dan meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuknya. Yifan hanya meliriknya sebentar dan kembali sibuk dengan Zitao yang berada di sampingnya. Joonmyeon pun ikut protes dan menyetujui ucapan Jongdae.

Sedangkan Mr. dan Mrs. Wu menatap kesal ke arah Jongdae yang kurang sopan. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum tulus.

"Tenang saja, Jongdae sayang. Kami akan membantu mempersiapkannya. Mungkin kalian hanya perlu mencari cincin dan gaun pengantin saja." Jongdae tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia melirik ke arah kakaknya yang malah bermanja-manja bersama kekasihnya. Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menurutinya. Joonmyeon ingin bulan madunya nanti di Canada." Wajah Jongdae sontak memerah mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu.

"Dengan senang hati."

"Yifan tidak boleh ikut ke Canada."

"Kau kira aku akan mengganggu bulan madumu bersama suamimu, hah? Picik sekali pikiranmu, kucing manisku tersayang."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Yifan. Ayah, Ibu. Maafkan sikap Yifan yang tidak sopan."

"Yifan-ge minta maaflah. Kau harus sopan pada calon mertua Jongdae jiejie." Bisik Zitao pelan dan kembali memakan makanannya. Yifan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Maafkan saya. Saya memang sedikit tidak sopan di meja makan. Tolong maafkan saya." Semuanya terkejut. Bahkan Zitaopun ikut terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Yifan akan menuruti ucapannya. Makan malam itu menjadi hangat ketika mereka membahas masa kecil Joonmyeon dan Jongdae. Sungguh sangat lucu.

.

.

.

Yifan menutup pintu mobilnya ketika Zitao sudah keluar dari sana. Kemudian ia merangkul pundak Zitao dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta. Membuat gadis manis bermata mirip panda itu tersipu malu.

"Buatkan jadwal makan malam bersama keluargaku di rumahmu sayang." Ujar Yifan sebelum melepaskan Zitao untuk masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya. Zitao mengangguk mantab mengiyakan.

"Kenapa tidak segera masuk? Aku harus memastikan calon istriku sampai rumah dengan selamat." Bingung Yifan yang melihat Zitao hanya diam saja dan memandangi wajah Yifan dengan teliti.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Zitao menggeleng.

"Ada yang aku lupakan." Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika mendengar jawaban Zitao. Ia hanya diam saja ketika melihat gadis manisnya kembali mendekat ke arahnya dan mencuri ciuman di bibir tebal Yifan. Hanya sekilas.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" Teriak Zitao sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Yifan memegangi bibirnya dan tersenyum bodoh. Sungguh. Andai Zitao melihat wajah bodohnya itu, pasti Zitao akan mentertawakannya.

"Dia memang penuh dengan kejutan."

.

.

.

Yifan memukul meja di depannya dengan cukup keras. Ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada meja tak berdosa itu. Zitao yang duduk di seberangnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak pelan. Wajahnya memerah dahsyat. Hidung mancungnya seperti membengkak.

Yifan mengerang keras dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi. Ia memandangi Zitao yang masih terisak dan tidak mau bicara atau mengangkat wajahnya sekalipun. Ia juga bingung harus menghibur Zitao dengan bagaimana.

"Dunia ini kejam." Lirih Yifan. Zitao mendongak dan menghapus aliran sungai air matanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Yifan. Mencoba membuat pria yang dicintainya itu tenang. Percuma saja, dirinya juga tidak bisa tenang.

"Maafkan aku, Zi. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Ibu mau kembali merestui hubungan kita." Ujar Yifan dan mengecup lembut kedua tangan Zitao.

"Hiks...stak apa-apa ge. Hiks. Mungkin ini bukan takdir kita bersama." Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dengan kesimpulan Zitao.

"Tidak. Ibu hanya tidak suka dengan orang tuamu saja. Mungkin di masa lalu mereka ada masalah. tapi mereka tidak memiliki hak untuk mencegah kebersamaan kita, Zi." Zitao mengangguk. Yifan tersenyum. Tangan kirinya mengelus lembut rambut surai hitam pekat Zitao.

Mengapa Yifan marah? Dan mengapa Zitao menangis?

One hour before . . .

Zitao sangat antusias menunggu kedatangan Yifan. Tidak hanya ia saja. Tapi kedua orang tuanya juga. Saking semangatnya, ia sampai sudah siap berada di depan pintu utama. Menunggu kedatangan Yifan dan anggota keluarga lainnya.

Ting tong~

Zitao segera membuka pintunya dan mendapati Yifan berdiri di depannya dengan sebuket bunga. Betapa bahagianya ia mendapati sang kekasih membawa bunga mawar putih kesukaannya. Pria di depannya benar-benar sangat romantis.

"Silahkan masuk. Semoga kalian nyaman dengan rumah kami." Zitao mempersilahkan keluarga Wu itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Astaga!" Mrs. Wu berteriak histeris ketika melihat orang tua Zitao. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya dan tatapan matanya terlihat tak percaya dengan yang ada di depannya.

"Ibu kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae dan merangkul bahu Ibunya. Joonmyeon dan Yifan juga ikut khawatir. Apalagi Mr. Wu. Ia begitu mencintai istrinya itu.

"Hee-heechul?" Mrs. Huang berseru. Ia juga terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita paruh baya di depannya. Zitao bingung dan melihat mereka bergantian.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Zitao dengan sedikit takut. Jujur saja, suasana di sana jadi terasa canggung dari yang dibayangkan oleh Zitao dan Yifan.

"Yifan! Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Zitao sekarang juga. Ibu tidak sudi menjadi besan dengan wanita di depan ini. Ayo pergi." Mrs. Wu keluar dengan menggandeng lengan Jongdae. Joonmyeon dan Mr. Wu mengekor di belakang. Sedangkan Yifan masih mematung. Tak percaya dengan ucapan Ibunya barusan.

"Di-dibatalkan?" Gumam Yifan dan Zitao bersamaan.

"Sudahlah Kibum. Jangan ikut terbawa suasana juga. Heechul butuh waktu untuk memaafkanmu." Mr. Huang berseru. Zitao menatap Ibunya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Mrs. Wu bisa semarah ini pada Ibu? Kenapa kalian sudah saling kenal dan tidak saling suka?" Tanya Zitao dan akhirnya tangisnya pecah. Yifan merangkul bahu kekasihnya.

"_Peach_, ma-maaf. Kami menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu selama ini."

"APA?" Zitao berteriak kesal dan keluar dengan menarik lengan Yifan. Dan mereka berakhir berada di cafe perusahaan Yifan. Yang satunya menangis sesegukan dan yang satunya marah dan menggebrak meja sampai hampir patah.

.

.

.

Zitao membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di keningnya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah kekasih sekaligus bosnya yang tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Zitao jadi ikut tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir tebal Yifan.

"Kau tidak bekerja, hum?" Suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur milik Zitao terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Yifan. Membuat pria beralis tebal itu mencubit pipi tembem Zitao gemas.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersamamu. Lagipula, ada Chanyeol yang bisa menggantikanku di setiap meeting, sayang." Zitao tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan bosnya. Ia memeluk tubuh atletis Yifan yang tereskpos bebas. Karena pria itu hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya. Dan Zitao mengenakan kemejanya. Oh, semalam mereka telah berbuat yang iya-iya di apartemen Yifan.

"Tidak baik meninggalkan pekerjaanmu. Ayo berangkatlah." Tutur Zitao. Yifan mengecup lembut kening Zitao.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berangkat, kau memelukku dengan sangat erat sayang. haha, ayo kita habiskan hari ini seperti tadi malam. Kau mendesah keras menyebutkan nama bos kesayanganmu ini. Hum?" Zitao segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yifan dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak mau. Sebagai sekretaris pribadimu, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu dan memeriksa jadwal meetingmu." Tapi sebelum Zitao berdiri, Yifan menarik lengannya dan menjatuhkan Zitao di atas ranjang. Menindih tubuh ideal itu.

"Ayolah sayang. Apa tidak bisa kau menuruti kemauan calon suamimu ini, hum?" Zitao bergidik ngeri mendengar nada merengek dari Yifan.

"Tapi Mrs. Wu tidak menyetujui pernikahan kita." Yifan jadi merasa tak enak ketika Zitao bersedih kembali mengingat penolakan dua hari yang lalu. Yifan memeluk tubuh Zitao.

"Jangan bersedih. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan orang lain menyentuhmu. Kau hanya milikku. Dan Ibu harus merestui pernikahan ini." Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Biarkan-"

"APA SIH YANG TIDAK WU YIFAN DAPATKAN? PERCAYALAH ZI." Zitao mengangguk pelan dan mengusap sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Yifan mengecup sudut matanya ketika menyadari bahwa kekasihnya telah menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Wu Yifan akan selalu memegang ucapannya. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

To be continue…

Ini fanfic udah lama aku ketik sih. Baru nyampe setengahnya dan Miko udah gatahan pengen ngepublish dan berharap respon kalian kaya gimana. Sebenarnya mau diketik satu chapter. Tapi kepanjangan deh. Daripada ntar males bacanya, mending Miko pisah aja jadi beberapa chapter. Atau mungkin Cuma dua chapter aja.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!

Thanks buat yang udah review di fanficnya Miko yang lainnya. Jangan bosan membaca dan tinggalin review di fanficnya Miko ya.


End file.
